Breath
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Hibiya adalah oksigen untuk Momo—dia bangga karena telah membantu Momo bernapas. / future-fic /


**Breath**

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Days © Jin (shizennoteki-P). Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Amamiya Hibiya/Kisaragi Momo. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: future!canon.

_(Hibiya adalah oksigen untuk Momo—dia bangga karena telah membantu Momo bernapas.)_

* * *

Hibiya tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa menumpas rasa bosan musim panasnya yang sudah beraksi seperti arus Pasifik yang menghantam mood liburannya yang—seharusnya—bagus dan membuatnya rileks.

Apapun. Tolong, apapun. _Video game_ tidak bisa dimasukkan ke dalam pilihan, _dia mohon_, karena jari-jemarinya sudah terkena efek yang parah hingga dia tidak bermaksud untuk menyentuhnya lagi dua sampai tiga hari ke depan. Apa saja, kecuali itu.

Pemanggang rotinya berbunyi seiring dengan derak kaki kursi yang bergesek pada lantai ketika Hibiya bangkit dari meja makan. Dia telah memperkirakan waktunya—dan dia tepat. Bingo. Mungkin dia boleh memanggil dirinya sendiri peramal mesin pemanggang roti.

Selai kacang hanya tersisa bagai kerak di dalam stoplesnya sendiri. Hibiya harus menelan roti panggang tanpa pelengkap apapun. Bukan kebiasaannya. Sambil mengunyah dia berharap mendapat ilham untuk menyenangkan dirinya sendiri di pertengahan musim panas yang mendidihkan setiap kepala pejalan kaki ini. Dia menyesal dia setengah ketiduran ketika beberapa kawan sekelasnya merencanakan acara kemah sebelum libur kemarin. Betapa berharapnya ia teman-temannya datang menjemputnya karena dia benar-benar tidak punya ide mereka berkunjung ke mana.

Oh, berhentilah berkhayal, Amamiya Hibiya.

Bunyi bel bukan juga berada di prioritas favorit di musim panasnya, tetapi dia benci juga tidak. Siapa tahu si tamu membawakan solusi yang hilang dari kepalanya. Hibiya segera beranjak dari tempatnya mematung ketika bel itu dibunyikan nyaris tanpa interval.

"Ya—"

Baru saja bunyi kunci yang dibuka lepas ke udara, engsel pintu sudah melebar dan daun pintu nyaris meremukkan hidung Hibiya jika refleksnya untuk menghindar rusak.

"Oi, bersikaplah seperti gadis waktu kaumasuk ke rumah orang!"

Napas yang pendek-pendek terdengar dari Momo. Gestur tangannya tak dimengerti Hibiya di detik-detik awal, namun akhirnya dia mengerti bahwa Momo ingin agar dunia tak melihatnya sekarang. Dia harus disembunyikan dari keramaian dunia saat ini. Hibiya menutup pintu apartemennya pelan-pelan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kedua telapak tangan Momo bertumpu pada lututnya. Kepalanya masih berhadapan dengan lantai ketika Hibiya berdiri dengan tangan tersilang di hadapannya. Hibiya langsung mengerucutkan hidungnya begitu melihat keringat Momo menitik ke lantai. Dia harus membuat gadis itu tidak melalaikan tanggung jawabnya nanti.

"Hah ... hah ..."

"Oi, Momo."

Momo mendongak dan kepalanya sejajar perut Hibiya. Tidak dia percaya waktu telah menelan Hibiya lama yang dahulu tangannya bisa dengan mudah dia seret sambil lari mengitari taman setelah kenyang dengan ragam menu pancake dan yang rambutnya bisa dengan gampang dia acak-acak ketika sedang jahil—menjadi Hibiya lain yang membuatnya harus berjingkat jika ingin mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Hibiya ..." dia masih tersengal, seolah udara sekitar ini jahat karena tidak mau mendekat padanya agar dia bisa mengisi dan menormalkan paru-parunya. Pelan-pelan, masih memandang Hibiya, akhirnya dia bisa berdamai dengan kesulitannya sendiri. Napasnya mulai normal dan Hibiya tidak lagi khawatir tentang kemungkinan Momo yang akan pingsan tiba-tiba hanya karena tidak mampu menyokong dirinya sendiri untuk menyedot udara. "Tolong buat aku bernapas. Bernapas dengan bebas."

Kerutan terbentuk otomatis pada kening Hibiya. Ya, dia tahu dia adalah orang yang harus mengulang ujian sampai tiga kali demi status kelulusan pada bidang ilmu alam, tetapi dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak tahu akan apa yang sedang Momo lakukan di depan matanya.

"Momo, kau sudah melakukannya."

"Bukan ituuuuu!" Momo berdiri tegak, tanpa mengambil waktu lebih banyak untuk berdiri saja dan membunuh kakinya pelan-pelan dengan itu, dia segera menyerbu sofa dan membenamkan diri di atasnya. "Bukan secara harfiah, Kecil."

"Tidakkah aku sudah jauh lebih tinggi darimu?" Hibiya mencibir.

"Bagiku kau selalu jadi Hibiya mungil yang bisa kuseret kemana pun aku suka, dengan suaranya yang belum menjadi berat, dan bisa kubuat rambutnya berantakan semauku."

"Terimalah kenyataan," Hibiya juga ikut menenggelamkan diri di atas empuknya sofa kecil yang mewajibkan mereka untuk berhimpitan. "Apa yang membuatmu begini?"

"Aku dikejar," Momo mendongak. Lelehan air mata membentuk alur tipis di pipinya.

Alis Hibiya meninggi. Sepanjang pengetahuan akan Momo yang telah dia hafal tanpa diusahakan, Momo hanyalah seorang idol. Idol yang bernyanyi. Bukan pemain drama. Tangisnya bukan palsu, kalau begitu. Ada masalah yang sungguh-sungguh tidak dapat dia palsukan dan tanggung.

Sama seperti ilmu alam, Hibiya nol besar dalam menangani perempuan yang sedang menangis.

"Aku cuma mau bebas seperti yang lain," dia menyeka matanya. "Tadi aku cuma jalan-jalan sambil menyembunyikan diri dengan hoodie, tapi mereka semua dengan mudah bisa mengenaliku. Aku juga mau bebas seperti orang-orang. Aku ingin bersantai. Aku ingin menikmati waktu-waktu yang menyenangkan ..."

Hibiya hanya memandanginya dengan pipi yang ditopang. Dia masih belum menemukan ide terbaik untuk mengalahkan pedihnya Momo.

Momo menarik napas panjang-panjang. Dia membuat dirinya sendiri lega dengan itu. Sorot matanya menyinari perabot Hibiya dengan kemantapan. "Ah, aku tidak boleh cengeng."

Hibiya lega dia memiliki perempuan yang bisa mengetahui kapan dia membutuhkan bahu orang lain. Meminta bahu orang lain tidak perlulah terlalu sering. Terlalu banyak bergantung ujung-ujungnya hanya membuat tangan dan tubuhmu sakit, begitu prinsip Momo yang tanpa ragu diiyakan Hibiya. Hanya dalam hati, sebenarnya.

Momo berjalan mengitari ruang tamu. Dia memandangi pajangan di atas lemari putih yang menempel di tembok hijau toska muda, merasa sedikit asing dengan beberapa hal baru di atas sana yang ditambahkan Hibiya sesudah Momo membantunya menyusun hiasan-hiasan itu ketika Hibiya pindah untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini.

Hibiya memajang foto Hiyori satu. Foto tua. Foto bersama dirinya. Ketika Momo mematung sesaat di sana, dia yakin dia tidak menimbulkan gejolak emosi apapun di dalam diri gadis itu karena hal tersebut—karena Momo-lah yang meminta agar Hibiya memajang benda itu. Kau tidak perlu membuang masa lalumu, karena merekalah fragmen yang menyusun dirimu yang sekarang—dia berkata waktu itu tanpa memalsukan apapun. Hibiya tahu Momo bukan pemain lakon yang andal, dan dia lega.

"Kau menaruh banyak barang baru, ya," Momo berbalik untuk kemudian memandang Hibiya lagi. "Hei, menurutmu aku harus apa agar aku bisa bebas dan santai—dan senang—di hari liburku yang cuma satu hari ini?"

"Kau sendiri maunya apa?" Hibiya memandang malas. Dia tidak punya gagasan. Melempar balik pertanyaan adalah pilihan daruratnya.

"Kurasa aku harus mengajak _Danchou_."

"Lalu membuat putra-putri kembarnya yang baru berusia dua setengah bulan itu dirawat Kano Shuuya yang bahkan sifat jahilnya tidak luntur ketika dia sudah jadi ayah?"

Momo nyaris tertawa. Susah punya teman yang sudah menikah, rupanya. "Kadang aku tidak percaya bahwa mereka sudah jadi ayah dan ibu. Ah, aku kangen si kembar!" Momo menangkupkan tangannya dan mencium jari-jarinya sendiri. "Terakhir kali aku bertemu mereka adalah saat mereka baru lahir. Ah, kesibukan ini gila. Hibiya, tolong beri aku solusi! Aku tidak ingin liburanku sia-sia ..."

Hibiya menggilir pandangannya antara Momo, dapur, Momo, dapur, dan Momo lagi. Dia pun berdiri. Di antara ruang tengah sekaligus ruang tamu itu ada tirai kerang (Momo yang membelikannya tiga hari setelah Hibiya resmi pindah), dan apron tergantung di samping tirai itu, tepat di bingkai pintu. Hibiya tahu dia amat bodoh dalam penyusunan perabot. Ah, apalah masalahnya? Ini rumahnya sendiri.

Hibiya melipatnya ala kadarnya, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Momo. "Aku punya banyak bahan di kulkas."

"Memasak?" Momo tampak was-was. "Aku tidak ahli—"

"Yang kaubutuhkan hanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa agar kau bisa lupa dengan kesibukan, bukan? Cepatlah ke sini."

Momo baru selesai dengan penanganan akan keraguannya ketika Hibiya sudah mengeluarkan beberapa jenis sayur dan potongan-potongan daging. Dia datang dengan langkah segan dan Hibiya memandangnya dengan mata merendah. "Ayo, ikut aku memasak atau kau akan kubuat tidak bisa bernapas lagi dengan melemparmu keluar dan dikerubungi fans sampai kau tenggelam di antara mereka."

"Iya, iyaaa," Momo menghampiri sambil memasang apron. Hibiya yang membantunya mengikatkan tali di punggung dan leher—dengan menyertakan sentuhan-sentuhan pada tengkuk dalam kesempatan yang dicuri sedetik-dua detik.

Hibiya yang mengatur menu. Momo yang memotong-motong bahan dan sesekali melemparkan potongan wortel ke wajah Hibiya. Gadis itu mengambil kaki cumi-cumi dan menggelitik hidung Hibiya dengan itu. Dia tergelak dan lepaslah sudah semua kehendaknya untuk menyesali takdir dirinya sebagai idol.

"Kucicipi sedikit, ya," Momo menyendok sedikit dan meniup-niupnya.

Hibiya merapat ke punggung Momo dan mencuri tangan Momo untuk menjilat kuah tumisan di atas tapak tangan Momo. Lidahnya menggelitik Momo dan Momo berharap mata Hibiya tak langsung tertuju ke wajahnya setelah ini. Pipi merahnya akan ditertawakan.

"Enak. Baguslah. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Lalu kita akan ke menu berikutnya."

Momo kelihatannya menikmati semua. Amisnya tangan karena daging beku dan kotornya jari karena tepung dan bahkan wajah yang bercoreng saus seperti darah anak-anak yang sedang main perang-perangan, diabaikannya. Dia tertawa lepas ketika Hibiya menyandera kedua pergelangan tangannya untuk melemparkan segenggam tepung ke wajahnya. Sebuah tomat adalah pembalasan Momo setelahnya.

Meski kotor dan berantakan—saat mereka terduduk di keramik penyusun petak-petak tempat berpijak, di antara sampah potongan sayur dan hamburan tepung yang membentuk konstelasi abstrak—Hibiya lega.

Dan tersenyum ketika Momo menjawil pipinya dengan ujung jemari penuh saus.

Momo tergelak seakan dunia telah sepi dan dia bisa melenggang bebas. Padahal, nyatanya, dia ada di dapur kecil yang hanya berjendela satu. Harus berbagi ruang dengan Hibiya, dan dipenuhi aroma yang bersenyawa dengan udara menjadi hal yang tidak biasa di hidung.

Hibiya merasa lebih senang daripada menemukan sekaleng kebahagiaan di ujung pelangi begitu dia menyadari: dia telah mampu membuat Momo bernapas.

**end.**

* * *

A/N:dapet ide soal ini setelah baca karya stephen king (gaada hubungannya sih) dan dengerin breath-nya changmin ft. krystal. older!hibimomo is my cup of tea wwww hibiya kalo gede pasti ganteng dan suka memerah malu-malu tiap momo jingkat-jingkat ceria di depan dia wwww /apeu/ ngedit ini sambil nonton pv otsukimi recital btw (agak nyayangin juga sih di animenya gaada momen pegang-pegangan tangan unyu kayak di pv ini) dan aku sadar kalo aku sudah terlalu gemesh sama otp noona/dongsaeng ini O(-(


End file.
